


ART - When Evening Falls So Hard

by Tarlan



Category: Alien Nation
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Matt work a new case involving a series of fires that have turned deadly, which forces Matt to come face to face with a past he was trying to forget. Art created for the bromancestory challenge on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - When Evening Falls So Hard

**Author's Note:**

_Alien Nation_ was a favorite show of mine back when it was airing so when I agreed to do artwork for the Bromance challenge, I was intrigued by this story. I do hope you enjoy the art pieces I created to go with Ember_Reads story. Sadly, the story has been removed from the internet.

**Click on the wallpapers to see the larger versions**

Story Cover:

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/316488/316488_original.jpg)

Plain Cover:

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/316332/316332_original.jpg)

Alternative Wallpaper:

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/316721/316721_original.jpg)

Icons:

      


End file.
